Elsa's Proposal: Or, How Cassandra Got Her Katana
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A one-shot featuring Elsa and Cassandra on Valentine's Day.


**A/N: A little late, but here's a story I came up with for Valentine's Day. The idea came from an episode of the Big Bang Theory, and I decided it might be fun to write a scene where Elsa has to convince Cassandra to go out with their friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine's Day. The day of hearts. A day when every couple in the Disney universe was busy celebrating their profound love for each other. All the princesses were preoccupied with their princes, being given chocolates and jewelry and all kinds of special gifts. There were romantic brunches and dinners, walks through gardens, horseback rides through the woods, or time spent cozied up in secluded places just cuddling. Eugene had pulled out all the stops for Rapunzel and she was no doubt floored by all the sweet gestures he made for his new dream. Kristoff was a little less creative, but Anna took the lead and managed to make the most of her day with her valiant pungent reindeer king. It seemed like everyone throughout the Disney world was spending their time with their special someone.

Unless you were Elsa.

Or Cassandra.

Neither one was particularly stirred by all the fluff that came with Valentine's Day. The sappy love stories and ungodly amount of hearts that filled the air and every window seemed to suffocate a certain snow queen and lady-in-waiting. On more than one occasion, Cassandra had torn to shreds some hearts made of paper that some unfortunate soul had given to her in the spirit of the holiday. Elsa was a little more composed, but she did at one point manage to accidentally freeze some heart-shaped balloons, resulting in said balloons shattering to the ground like glass.

It was unfortunate, really. These were two women who had grown to like each other, but they still did not consider their relationship to be romantic. They refused to be lumped in with every other heart-eyed couple frolicking about on this particular day. Unofficially, there were other couples of the same gender in the Disney world; no one really kept tabs of who they were, and by mutual agreement it was best to keep it that way. But when an easily recognizable snow queen (and a remarkably gorgeous one, too) starts taking a liking to a tough-as-nails sword-wielding handmaiden, and said handmaiden acts noticeably different around said queen, you might wonder what exactly their relationship status is.

Cassandra liked Elsa, and Elsa liked Cassandra. That much was true. They had become friends and come to enjoy each other's company. Neither talked about their feelings for each other with anyone outside of their immediate friends: Anna and Rapunzel. So, of course there was speculation. To put it simply, Cassandra found Elsa attractive and Elsa was flattered by the attention. Both of them did not understand the appeal of…certain activities…and never really felt the need to show affection in an overtly physical manner. They were practical, rational people who saw beauty in an aesthetic sense. Cassandra admired Elsa for her inherent beauty and her personality, and Elsa admired Cassandra for her fierce spirit and physical prowess.

The ironic thing was that although Cassandra did have semi-romantic feelings for Elsa, it was the latter who tended to be more creative in their relationship. Elsa knew that Cassandra hated to be forced into anything, and that she generally detested most displays of romance. But Cassandra had become more comfortable in professing her love for Elsa – even if it was in private. For her part, Elsa was touched by the way Cassandra admired her without being overbearing or trying to take up Elsa's attention. The handmaiden knew very well that Elsa loved her sister more than anything and refrained from interfering in any sisterly bonding time.

So, on this day of hearts, Elsa decided to make the most of an otherwise annoying holiday and have fun with her girlfriend.

She found Cassandra sitting alone in a game room. The black-haired woman was comfortably situated on a couch, her fingers working the buttons of an Xbox controller as she played her way through a Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign.

"Hey," Elsa said as she approached the couch.

"Hey," Cassandra replied, her head briefly turning towards her girlfriend before turning back towards the TV screen.

"So, I have a proposal for you," Elsa began as she took a seat on the couch.

"Does this involve a candlelight dinner?" Cassandra asked, sounding skeptical about what she was about to hear.

"No. Anna suggested-"

"No."

Elsa gave her a critical look, but Cassandra was still staring straight ahead. "It's not a double date."

"Good." Cassandra replied as she knocked off yet another enemy soldier with a grenade.

"It's a triple date."

"WHAT?"

At that, Cassandra whipped her head around to fully face Elsa, forgetting to pause the game. She looked absolutely shocked, as if she had just been licked by a stray dog.

Elsa held up her hands defensively. "Look, I know you're not fond of these dates, but Anna and Rapunzel will be finishing up their 'couples time' shortly after dinner and then we can join all four of them for drinks."

That did not make Cassandra feel any better. Her expression shifted from shock to annoyance and a not-so-subtle hint of skepticism. "You really think those lovebirds are going to be fine with us joining them for a drink?"

"Come on, it's not like we'll be walking in on anything," Elsa said feeling a little exasperated. "If they do get a little too comfortable, we can leave."

Cassandra turned back to the game, huffing as she noticed her character had died and respawned at the last save point. "No thanks."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She was not giving up so easily.

"Are you saying you'd miss a chance to poke fun at Rapunzel and Eugene being cute together? Because you know I'll be doing the same to my baby sister."

"We can do that here without them," Cassandra replied, trying to focus on the game.

"I could really use a drink tonight."

"Not gonna happen."

Having expected this would happen, Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. While Cassandra was still fixated on her game, the blonde got up and retrieved the box she had left beside the couch when she entered. She sat back down with the box placed across her lap. Elsa knocked twice on the lid to get Cassandra's attention before opening it. Upon seeing what was inside, Cassandra's eyes widened as she sat straight up, all attention diverted completely away from the game.

Inside was a polished sword, the blade curved slightly with a single edge, and the hilt colored in black and gold. Cassandra had seen many swords in her lifetime and practiced with a great number, but this was unlike any she had seen before.

Pleased at the expression on the face of the woman sitting in front of her, Elsa explained, "I saw Mulan practicing with one of these the other day. She says they're from Japan and the standard weapon of their best fighters, known as samurai. I figured you might enjoy having one yourself."

Cassandra slowly picked up the katana, grasping the hilt with both hands. As she stood up and tightened her grip, her face resembled that of a child getting her best birthday present ever. She grinned as she swished the air with the sword, her eyes alive with excitement.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked, knowing the answer already.

"It's perfect," Cassandra replied, her voice vibrating alongside her nerves at the sensation of holding such a fine weapon. "You really know how to spoil a girl."

Elsa blushed slightly at the compliment. "Want to reconsider going out for a drink tonight?"

Cassandra thought for a moment before slashing through the air and facing Elsa with a warrior's pose. "It is an honor to join the queen this evening for a drink," she said in a half-serious, half-mocking tone.

Elsa chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"Can I bring-"

"No."

"But Eugene would be so-"

" _No._ "

Cassandra pouted as she put the sword down. "Aww, fff-fiddlesticks."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
